Only Human (SasuSaku AU FanFiction)
by Jay-spell
Summary: Running away for your life is hard, but coming back to your life is even harder. Learning how to become silent is tough, but learning how to talk again is even tougher. Shattering causes hurt, but putting the broken pieces together causes even more hurt.


Chapter One: Special Circumstances

 _"Okay, Ms. Haruno, here is your schedule...,"_ the woman said while handing Sakura a piece of paper. The pinkette gladly took it, nodding in appreciation. She looked around, absolutely anxious to exit the room. "Your locker number is 362. The combination is on the last page and your homeroom is Room Number 17 with Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura just simply nodded and started to get off the wooden chair. The receptionist continued to explain. "Oh, and I notified your homeroom teacher about your...uh..." she hesitated. "circumstances." The receptionist frowned slightly. Sakura nodded once more, as she was used to the sympathetic looks. She knew the woman was just trying to be nice. So letting it go, Sakura waved goodbye to the woman and proceeded to the door. Exiting through the doorway, she hugged her books even closer to her chest.

She looked at a locker which said "189". Following the lockers, she walked to the left. Continuing through the hallway, Sakura saw faces whom she could not recognise, all of them talking to one another. None of them spared a glance towards her.

Though, the pinkette wasn't surprised. She was used to this. Sakura knows that from the outside, she's nothing important. The most shocking feature that she has is her unique pink hair and emerald-like orbs, which aren't even beautiful.

But she knows she's special. Call it... _special circumstances._ She passed locker number 358. _Almost there...'_ Sakura thought. A few lockers ahead, the pinkette spotted a faded red locker, which said "362" on it. Quickening her pace, she grabbed her schedule and stood in front of the locker. Sakura looked through the little white pages and ended up staring at a shining, new white sticker which had a few numbers on it. Using her hand, she dialled "11-27-25" and clicked the latch open.

 _But she didn't notice the pair of onyx eyes who watched her every move intently._ Sakura hastily hung her bag on the side hook and adjusted her book bag which she packed the night prior. When she turned around, she felt something. She felt eyes on her, like someone was watching her. Now, you must be wondering, how did Sakura know that she was being watched? Simple, she's so used to looking over her shoulder, sleeping with one eye open, that her reflexes are used to it.

Anxiety rushed through her system, and she could swear that her heart skipped a beat. _They already found me!_ the girl thought. True, she knew it would happen eventually, but not now. She just got here! But nonetheless, she searched for her homeroom.

Meanwhile, in the background, a raven watched the pinkette walk down the hallway, as her figure started to fade away, and her body descended from view. _'Who the hell was she?'_ Sasuke thought. The Uchia still wore his usual stoic face, but his body was buzzing with curiosity. Though without warning, he heard the loudest voice in Khonoha High. "Hey, Teme!"

Sasuke turned around and saw the number one knucklehead of the school, also known as his best friend. "Hn." Sasuke mumbled, being barely audible. "What do you wan't, Dobe?" he said, obviously annoyed. Knowing Naruto, it was probably something stupid.

The blond grinned widely and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Who was that girl with pink hair?" Naruto asked in a taunting manor, his baby blue eyes glimmering with amusement.

Sasuke was taken aback for a second, but quickly resumed to his cool facade. He rolled his onyx eyes and said "Dobe. You already have a girlfriend." he scoffed. Sasuke turned around and started to walk in the same direction as the mysterious girl with pink hair. "I'm going to homeroom." the Uchia said, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around. "Teme!" he yelled, bolting in the same direction. "Wait up!" Naruto exclaimed, catching up with the raven

Sakura placed her head in her arms as she heaved a long sigh without any sound. Now that she was in a classroom, she felt calmer, yet more insecure, if thats possible. For all she knew, one of her classmates could be a spy sent by them. She closes her eyes and allowed thoughts to engulf her like a hurricane. _'There's nothing I can do.'_ she kept telling herself. _If they found me, I'll just have to run again._

Suddenly, the soft murmurs of the class was silenced when the door swung open. Sakura flinched when she heard a loud voice enter the room, blabbering on and on, catching Sakura off guard. She instantly shot her head up to look at the male. Her eyes were greeted by a blond, his hair spiky. He wore an orange hoodie and denim, baggy jeans. His baby blue eyes glimmered with happiness.

Behind him was another male who looked annoyed. The said boy had jet black hair, his raven locks framing his face perfectly. His skin was deadly pale and his dark obsidian orbs were unreadable.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, not that he was paying attention in the first place. From his periphery vision, he saw a blur of pink. So diverting his little attention to the left, he saw the same girl from earlier. Onyx locked with Emerald for the briefest second, until they both looked away. Sakura felt intimidated by him. He was the only person who took notice of her. Even though it was just a second, she felt cornered. Making a mental note to keep an eye on him, she diverted her attention to the black board.

Her mind relaxed, that is until the Number One Knucklehead decided to talk to her. "Hiya!" Sakura heard a loud voice exclaim. So looking to her right, she saw the same blond that just entered the room a few minuets ago. The pinkette looked at Naruto, confused by his sudden action. She just simply nodded in acknowledgement. Out of the blue, Sasuke appeared next to Naruto.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" he demanded. Sakura mentally freaked out, afraid of his true identity. If theirs one thing the pinkette knows about this world, it would be that people aren't always who they lead on to be. For all she knows, this extremely hot Uchia could take her away any second now.

"What does it look like...?" the blond one remarked in a matter-o-factly tone. "I'm making friends!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and murmured "Whatever." while glancing at the pinkette for the briefest second, then looking out the window.

Naruto smiled lightly. "What's your name?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up. He looked completely harmless, but you never could be too careful. So looking with uncertainty, she grabbed her pencil and the already open notebook sprawled across her desk. Quickly scribbling her name onto the corner, she picked it up and showed it to Naruto. The blond was certainly confused by the response, but decided to go along with it. Sasuke, on the other hand, just observed with curiosity. Naruto read it and looked her in the eyes. "Your name is... _Sakura_?" he asked. She nodded. "I like it!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura looked at him, confused, but then smiled softly. "My name is Naruto and this is Sasuke-teme!" he introduced him and his best friend, grinning widely. The pinkette glanced at Naruto, smiling and she even waved shyly. But when she looked at Sasuke, he just stared at her, boring holes into her skin. She could feel him read her like an open book, looking through her past. A shiver went up her spine as he nodded at her. Sakura returned it slyly. _Talk about the devil dressed like an angel,_ she thought.

In the mean time, Sasuke debated on what he should say. He really wanted to know, but he wasn't sure on how to approach this conversation so early in their 'friendship'. So he decided to be straight forward and just spit it out. " _Can you talk_?" he asked nonchalantly, yet with an unfamiliar sincerity Naruto didn't recognise in his best friend. Sakura stared, bewildered by his sudden outburst. Being extra cautious, she looked down, frowning, and shook her head slowly, meaning no, she could not talk.

Naruto suddenly got annoyed and sent a glare at Sasuke. He wasn't supposed to ask such a question! Sasuke just shook it off and continued to stare at the pinkette in front of him. Sakura seemed to notice the sudden tension, as she tried to do something. But before she could even blink, the door creaked open.

A person entered the room, reading an orange book. The man wore a casual black, full sleeved shirt and black pants. A mask covered his whole entire mouth, making it so you could only see his brown eyes. He had white hair that spiked up in one direction. Despite his over gelled hair colour, he only looked around his early twenties. Sakura suddenly found herself blushing uncontrollably, but not really being able to do anything about it. _What are you doing!_ she scolded herself. _He's your sensei!_ So returning to her regular facade, she observed him.

He was reading something called... _Icha Icha Paradise?_ "You're late!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his sensei, as an irk mark reached the corner of his forehead. Sakura took a quick glance at the clock above the door and realised they were twenty minuets into class. He was really late. Sakura smiled in amusement but quickly removed it, much to Sasuke's notice.

Meanwhile, the white haired man closed his book and placed it in a small pocket. He rolled his eyes and Sakura's feelings towards him quickly disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth. "Well, you see, I was walking to school when I met an elderly lady who was trying to cross the street. So of course, I had to help. After I aided her, I ran into Shiz- I mean -Nurse Shizune, who offered me tea. I couldn't just refuse, that would be rude, so I entered and had my fair share. After, I was halfway to my destination, I saw a black cat who was about to cross my path, so turning around, I-"

Surprisingly, Sasuke cut him off. "Just shut up." The white haired man slightly glared at him before going behind his desk.

He cleared his throat and said "Go back to your seats, everybody." All the students groaned then scattered to their different places. It was like their lives had an order, unlike her's. Once everybody was seated, he announced something. Looking around, he gestured to the pink haired female who was the only face he didn't recognise in his classroom. "Okay class, we have a new student today." he continued. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She just came from Suna and is now living in Konoha."

Naruto, and whom she assumed were his and Sasuke's friends, waved and smiled, chorusing their share of _'hellos'_ and ' _heys'_. Yet to most of their dismays, she only glanced up. Kakashi looked at her. "Sakura, I am your homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled. The pinkette only smiled weakly and nodded back. Suddenly, whispers were heard all around the classroom, like an endless waterfall. Sakura started to feel small, as she practically shrunk in her seat.

Kakashi glanced at his new student, seriousness flashing through his eyes. "Sakura," he started, as the said girl looked up to meet her sensei's eyes. "May I tell them?" he asked, hinting what he was going to say. Sakura nodded in understanding, as she looked down at her feet. "Everybody. Silence." Kakashi ordered.

Everybody obeyed, as they diverted their attention to their sensei. He sighed and straightened up. "Sakura is in _special...circumstances_. You see, she is unable to speak. She has an Anxiety Disorder, preventing her from answering you. So if she doesn't answer you with words, never think she is ignoring you. She simply isn't able to answer right now. I expect you all to respect and accept her. That is all."

The whispers suddenly stopped, as eyes stared at Sakura in bewilderment. _I wonder what stopped her from talking...'_ Sasuke thought. After a few seconds, Kakashi cleared his throat once more. "Okay class. Look at the board please." the white haired man said, turning around.

.

..

...

...TBC..

 ** _Hiya my dearest reader!_**

 ** _This is my newest and last (new) SasuSaku Fanfiction until I finish all of them! So please comment on the first chapter and tell me what you think. I will NOT be updating regularly (like my other books) but I will try to balance it out. I can guarantee you'll have one chapter every month AT LEAST unless I put it on hold._**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 ** _Jay-spell~_**


End file.
